Desastre
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Está desorientado, adolorido pero no la ve a ella alrededor, se da vuelta y no piensa salir de ese ardiente edificio sin Mairin. [Marissonshipping Two-shot]
1. Ardiente

**N.º Palabras/Pag:** 1.330 Palabras.

 **Resumen** : Está desorientado, adolorido pero no la ve a ella alrededor, se da vuelta y no piensa salir de ese ardiente edificio sin Mairin.

 **Advertencias** : No me peguen plis (?)

 **Aclaraciones:** Es un two-shot, ¡Esperen la segunda parte!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **Desastre**

 **Parte 1: Ardiente.**

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, tosió con todas sus fuerzas y raspó su garganta, llevo su mano hacia su cuello tratando en vano de aliviar el dolor, el calor abrazate que provenía desde su espalda solo le obligaba a levantarse del suelo y alejarse, su cuerpo no podía soportan tanta temperatura.

Las llamas se extendían hacia los lados, danzantes en una coreografía aterradora, abrían sus flamas hacia los lados y se levantaban comiéndose los escombros que a duras penas sostenían la estructura del Centro Pokemon.

Es seguro que para ese momento las flamas no sólo habían reclamado el edificio como suyo, varias vidas tanto de pokémon como de humanos habrían sucumbido ante el calor de tales llamas infernales.

Miró a su alrededor confundido, seguro por todo el humo que tragó segundos atrás, más no alejó su cuerpo ni un solo milímetro. Los gritos de los bomberos que le rogaban se alejara de ahí eran tan lejanos que casi parecía una maldita pesadilla, un par de pokémon de tipo agua que en ese momento no reconoció se le acercaron para alejarle de una buena vez, pero su mirada no se detuvo a pensar que especie era, buscaban otra cosa, algo mucho más importante que no estaba a su lado y eso le tenía nervioso, confundido y preocupado.

¿Por qué mierda no estaba ella?

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Sus piernas le fallaron a mitad de camino casi al mismo tiempo en que se sintió una explosión de una de las plantas del edificio, los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Los bomberos indicaron algo que él no escuchó, un Buizel le extendió una chaqueta gruesa mientras trataba de levantarlo con ayuda de su evolución, más la mente de él notó que no importaba en que dirección mirase, ella no estaba ahí.

Solo quedaba una opción, continuaba dentro y por como se veían la estructura, ni un adulto podría entrar sin que se considerase un suicidio.

Se levantó de golpe, aun mareado y sintiendo como un liquido tibio se deslizaba desde su cabeza por su cuello, asumió que era sudor y le resto importancia, tomó la chaqueta de bombero y la amarró a su cintura, escapando del agarre del Buizel, yendo a la boca del incendio.

Si alguien le gritó algo, él no lo escuchó.

Atravesó una muralla de humo de un salto y se introdujo dentro del infierno que antes era un lujoso centro pokémon, miró hacia todos lados tratando de distinguir a la joven entre tanto rojo ardiente que se tragaba todo a su alrededor.

No estaba, ella no se veía por ningún maldito lado.

En vano trató de gritar pero su garganta comenzó a picar horrores, seguro se la había lastimado antes con todo el maldito humo y el calor. Pasó su antebrazo por su rostro notando por primera vez que además de sudor, estaba sangrando, un golpe en su cabeza le había provocado el mareo eso era seguro. Comenzó a correr por los pasillos carbonizados al rojo vivo por las llamas, la estructura se balanceó y por algún lado de los pisos superiores algo volvió a explotar derrumbando varias paredes a su alrededor que a penas pudo esquivar, estaba seguro que los pokémon de los bomberos estaba haciendo lo posible por bajar las llamaradas.

De un momento a otro había subido al segundo piso que nada de resistencia le quedaba, pero no la encontraba, y no pensó ni por un segundo en salir de ese lugar sin ella. Con un brazo sobre su frente tratando de apaciguar el calor a su alrededor de nula manera, corrió por el que asumió era el pasillo de las habitaciones, pateó algunas puertas y trató de gritar su nombre a pesar de la tos seca que recibía en vez de voz.

El calor le mareaba, el sudor se sentía hirviendo, su cuerpo estaba cansado y deshidratado, la sangre corría sin descanso por su cuello como una fina linea de un rojo ardiente, que le quemaba la piel casi tanto como las llamas de las paredes, que danzaban y lo confundían entre tanto calor.

— ¡Alain! — Escuchó un grito por su costado, rasposo, cansado pero aliviado.

Un cuerpo embistiéndole con fuerza por la espalda como un metro de distancia. Cayó al suelo lleno de ceniza y carbón ardiente, un peso extra se apegó a su espalda y el piso de cemento cedió con ambos cuerpos hacia el primer piso.

Otra explosión se sintió dos pisos más arriba de donde estaba él. Escombros se derrumbaron a su alrededor y el aullido de las llamas adueñándose de aquella sala le hizo olvidar el dolor de todo su cuerpo por la caída y voltear.

Cabello rojizo, casi tan ardiente como las llamas pero este no clamaba por tragarse un edificio y a cuanta vida estuviese en él. Este rojo ardiente solo quemaba las sombras que lo metían dentro de un pozo por sus errores pasados.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces entrando de nuevo? ¡Quieres morir! — Le gritó al borde de las lagrimas, con el rostro cubierto de rasguños, quemaduras y carbón.

— ¡Como si fuese a salir de esta mierda sin ti! — Le devolvió el grito, girando todo lo que su adolorido cuerpo le dejó para colocar sus manos sobre las mejillas lastimadas de Mairin.

Por fin la encontró, entre todo ese infierno, ella aún estaba viva.

— Ponte la chaqueta, te protegerá — Y sin esperar respuesta la envolvió en la prenda gruesa, evitando que así las llamas la dañasen más de lo necesario.

Ella parecía cansada, lastimada pero aliviada. Entonces se percató de que su mochila la traía delante y que su brazo derecho la sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho como si protegiera un tesoro en aquella mochila. Sus pokémon estaban ahí, estaba seguro.

La tomó en brazos y se aseguró de que la chaqueta protegiera gran parte de su cuerpo, ella no reclamó nada. Sacó a Charizard, le ordenó apartar algunas llamas con sus alas y aprovechó de que este soportaba temperaturas similares por su tipo elemental, por lo menos lo suficiente como para acercarse a la salida de este infierno.

Otra explosión se escuchó, esta vez debajo de ellos y solo pudo asumir que el sótano de este lugar guardaba algo muy inflamable, se lo confirmó segundos después cuando vio dos columnas de fuego ardiente tragarse dos vigas principales que sostenían la estructura.

Guardó a Charizard a pesar de que este se negaba a dejarlo ahí dentro, pero el lugar era delicado y estaba a poco de derrumbarse con ellos dentro, si podía salvar aunque sea a sus pokémon y a Mairin, todo esto valdría la pena.

Comenzó a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, el piso se tambaleaba y las paredes caían a su alrededor, ya no sabía si era por la perdida de sangre, la fatiga o el calor que le arrebataba todo el oxigeno, ella ya estaba desmayada, el humo y estar tanto rato dentro la había agotado.

Un chorro de agua atravesó una de las ventanas principales, y se asomó un Blastoise junto a un Samurott que comenzaron a lanzar poderosos ataques de agua alrededor. Reconoció al Buizel de antes y corrió con sus ultimas fuerzas hacia la única salida que divisaba.

Sintió las manos de Mairin aferrarse a su espalda y sus piernas cedieron una vez estuvieron por fin afuera del edificio. Los gritos y aplausos del publico se escuchaban lejanos y sin importancia, sus rodillas chocaron con el pavimento, una de sus manos se afirmó contra el suelo para no dejarse caer por completo sobre Mairin.

— ¡A… Alain!

Escuchó su nombre, muy cerca, de la boca de ella. Preocupado, cansado, un poco torpe y lloroso, pero vivo, ella estaba viva y ya estaría bien.

— ¡Alain no cierres los ojos! — La escuchó esta vez más cerca y como sus manos sostuvieron su rostro, temblaban y estaban húmedas. — ¡No, no lo hagas! Alain…

Su cuerpo no pudo sostenerse y dejó que los brazos de Mairin le cuidasen por lo menos hasta que recuperara sus fuerzas.

* * *

*huye*


	2. Húmedo

**N.º Palabras/Pag:** 1.601 Palabras.

 **Resumen** : Está desorientado, adolorido pero no la ve a ella alrededor, se da vuelta y no piensa salir de ese ardiente edificio sin Mairin.

 **Advertencias** : Angst.

 **Aclaraciones:** Hospitales mixtos, son lugares que atienden a pokémon y humanos, están más especializados que los centros pokémon y cuentan con mayor infraestructura.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **Desastre**

 **Parte 2: Húmedo**

Sus lágrimas caían por su lastimado rostro, su garganta le ardía pero aun así trataba de hablar lo más claro posible, sobre sus piernas yacía el cuerpo de quien había corrido hacia un infierno de llamas para salvarle la vida, con el rostro quemado, con la cabeza sangrando y sin que reaccionara a sus constantes alaridos de desesperación.

Él no podía dejarla así, no después de todo esto, necesitaba agradecerle por cuidarla siempre, por salvarle la vida otra vez.

Sus ojos llorosos ya no la dejaban ver el rostro sin reaccionar de Alain, movía sus manos tratando de despertarlo mientras retiraba sus propias lagrimas y mocos al no recibir respuesta.

Él tenía que levantarse, tenia que regañarla por separarse en medio del incendio y quedarse atrapada, tenía que verla a los ojos y sonreírle, después de todo, ahora estaban a salvo.

Los bomberos se acercaron a ella y los separaron, por la poca fuerza que le quedaba no pudo aferrarse al cuerpo del chico, no pudo oponerse en que le pusieran anestesia pues una de sus piernas estaba rota. Al final a lo único que pudo aferrarse fue a su mochila que custodiaba a sus preciados pokémon dentro. La amarraron a la camilla, le pusieron una mascara de oxigeno y comenzaron con los primeros auxilios dentro de la ambulancia hasta un hospital mixto que estaba un poco más lejos, lo ultimo que vio fue al centro pokémon desplomarse y ser devorado por las llamas de las explosiones, que eran extinguidas por los bomberos y los pokémon tipo agua por medio de sus ataques.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos estaba en una camilla de hospital, con vendas en gran parte de su cuerpo y un yeso en su pierna, una delicada sábana le cubría del frio de la noche y la calefacción dejaba un acogedor ambiente, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz notó que su rostro estaba húmedo, seguro por las lagrimas al revivir dentro de sus sueños, de manera inconsciente, el infierno de hace unas horas.

Se sentó sobre la cama notando como había un peso extra a sus pies, deslumbró una silueta la cual no era humana más si Pokémon, su querida Chespie, tan preocupada como siempre por ella, a quien tuvo que obligar a meterse en la pokeball cuando se vio atrapada entre las llamas del tercer piso. Ella por ser de tipo planta no tendría nada que hacer más que lastimarse a si misma y su tipo secundario, el lucha no hacía gran diferencia, discutieron como nunca y cedió ante su entrenadora, de mala gana por su puesto. Y ahora, como una madre esperaba a los pies de la cama a su despertar, le dejo dormir más después de todo se merecían un descanso y hasta podía adivinar que había llorado mientras esperaba.

Bebé también estaba fuera de su pokeball, miraba por la ventana a la resplandeciente luna y en cuanto Mairin puso sus pies sobre el suelo se giró, casi pudo ver una mirada de reproche por parte de su Florges, quien se acercó veloz a su posición tratando de que se recostara nuevamente sobre la cama.

— Espera… — Susurra con fuerza, para que se le entienda y trata de no toser para no dañar más la garganta. — Quiero verlo, por favor…

Bebé pone una cara de tristeza y se aguanta las lágrimas, amenazantes con revelar el estado del muchacho, le ayuda a caminar hasta la cama de al lado, el pitido de la máquina con sus signos vitales hace de música ambiente y Mairin recién se da cuenta de que esa máquina no es suya.

Indican dos cosas, recibió mucho más daño que ella, y, gracias a Arceus, él está vivo.

Sus piernas ceden y es sostenido por Bebé, quien termina cargándola hasta la cama, donde a los pies duerme Charizard, iluminando un rincón de la habitación con la flama de su cola, también tiene algunos rasguños pero ninguno es profundo. Y por su rostro se ven caminos húmedos de lagrimas que ya cayeron, la mirada de la joven viaja desde el pokémon hasta el entrenador quien tiene un yeso en una de sus piernas y en uno de sus brazos, además de varias vendas, con la poca luz se notan manchadas de sangre que ya está seca y por todo su rostro, rasguños y parches por las quemaduras de antes.

Ella se afirma sobre el borde de la cama y contempla el rostro del muchacho que le salvó la vida, está dañado, pero el pitido de la maquina tan constante le dice una y otra vez que está vivo, herido pero vivo y que podrá vero despertar en cuanto se recupere.

Nuevamente las lagrimas le nublan la vista, se acumulan en sus parpados y caen sin permiso por su rostro hasta caer en el pecho del chico, humedeciendo su camisa de hospital y algunas vendas que mañana cambiarán por otras. Solloza, su garganta le arde y coloca una de sus manos en su boca para acallar el patético llanto que amenaza con despertar a todos en la habitación, su cabeza palpita como un tambor, al compás lento de la maquina pero duele con cada sollozo, le pica su garganta y sus músculos adoloridos le ruegan con que se recueste y deje que la anestesia vuelva a dejarla dormir, sin sueños, sin revivir el trauma del fuego, solo con sus húmedas lagrimas agradeciéndole a Arceus y a todas las divinidades pokémon que no le arrebataron a Alain de su lado.

Bebé cargó a Mairin de vuelta a su cama y la cubrió con la sabana, cantó muy despacio una nana para que los músculos de la joven se relajasen al fin y que las ultimas lagrimas humedecieran su rostro, por lo menos por esta noche.

Para cuando despertó en lo que asumió fue la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la cama y mirar hacia la cama de al lado, por un momento, sólo por un maldito instante creyó que la cama estaba vacía y que en realidad él no estaría a su lado.

Pero Charizard permanecía con su cabeza sobre los pies de la cama, esta vez mirando al muchacho dormir aún por la anestesia, a su alrededor el cuarto quedaba sumamente pequeño por los pokémon del entrenador quienes se negaron a quedarse en sus pokeball hasta no ver a ambos despiertos. Chespie tenía una canasta de frutas y Bebé descansaba seguramente por haber permanecido la noche despierta vigilando a ambos.

Mairin dejó los pies sobre el suelo, pasando por alto el regaño de Chespie por la intensión de levantarse de la cama, más solo permaneció así, sentada, mirando hacia la cama de al lado, esperando ver sus ojos azules, que le regañara, que se rieran de todo y de nada a la vez, que salieran de nuevo en un viaje juntos.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, recordó por breves momentos como él se desmayó después de salir de aquel infierno y sin poder evitarlo un sollozo rasgó su dolorida garganta, llevó una mano a su cuello y masajea con cuidado, tragó saliva a penas y levantó la vista del suelo en cuanto escuchó unos resortes provenientes de la cama de al lado.

Parecía desorientado, trató de sentarse sobre la cama pero el dolor de su cuerpo lo obligó a tumbarse nuevamente, Charizard gruñó de alegría y movió su cabeza sobre la mano que no estaba con yeso, sino con vendas, los dedos del muchacho se movieron torpes sobre la piel escamosa de su pokémon dando mimos, entonces le vio sonreír, leve y suave pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Ella se levantó de la cama, olvidando su propio dolor y su pie enyesado, corrió como pudo hasta la cama que estaba a unos metros de distancia, aun le duele la garganta y sabe que no debería forzar la voz, pero por culpa de las lagrimas que vuelven a humedecer su rostro ella no puede contener la alegría que siente.

— ¡Alain! — Le grita, y sus miradas de cruzan, las lagrimas de ella caen sin tregua por sus mejillas lastimadas y enrojecidas por tanto patético llanto.

— Que bueno… — Susurra levantando el rostro a duras penas, sonríe pero ella ve como sus ojos se humedecen en lagrimas que la sorprenden — Estás bien, Mairin.

— ¿Yo? — Se ríe, y trata de secar sus propias lagrimas que fluyen como su alegría, siente la mano envuelta en vendas de Alain acariciar sus mejillas húmedas y se aferra a esa caricia como lo hizo cuando él la levantó en todo ese infierno. — ¡Deberías mirarte!

— Estás a salvo — Le escucha susurra suave, rasposo y forzado para que le oiga y ve que sus lagrimas humedecen su almohada, pues la única mano que Alain puede mover esta muy ocupada entre su rostro y sus manos temblorosas.

El pitido de la maquina sigue, acompasado, como música ambiente, los pokémon de ambos se acercan a celebrar que los dos idiotas que tienen como entrenadores están despiertos, Chespie acerca una almohada para que Mairin se siente en el suelo, más ella se acomoda de alguna forma en la cama de muchacho, aun tomando su mano vendada, algo húmeda por las lagrimas de antes, sin embargo, ahora ríen, de todo y de nada a la vez, el próximo viaje será hacia otra región y esperan encontrarse con algunos viejos amigos, a rememorar aventuras, a ponerse al día con las nuevas experiencias y a continuar con sus caminos.

* * *

A ustedes les gusta sufrir y que haga sufrir a los personajes... :c Porque esta vez sí me dejaron comentario,s hdp, por cosas así me tardo en actualizar (?) Por cierto, debo dejar estos títulos sugerentes porque parecen otra cosa y terminan siendo esto.

He aquí el final de esto~ gracias por no matarme o lo que sea (?)


End file.
